La voix de Dean
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cas. Cas. Cas. Castiel l'entendait, la voix de Dean, à l'intérieur de lui-même, qui l'appelait sans arrêt. Et il n'était pas certain que Dean en ait réellement conscience.


**Titre :** La voix de Dean.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel en plissant bien les yeux comme il faut.

**Note :** Spoils jusqu'à la saison 10

* * *

_Cas. Cas. Cas._

C'était la voix de Dean qui l'appelait sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas une prière à voix haute mais un désir venant de son âme, de son cœur, de son corps.

Cas n'était pas sûr que Dean en ait conscience, et il entendait sa voix encore et encore, comme un bruit de fond, une mélodie. Cas s'y était habitué, c'était comme avoir Dean à ses côtés, pouvoir le sentir près de lui, même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Et parfois ces appels se transformaient en cris, comme au Purgatoire. Où Dean envahissait sa tête, hurlait à l'intérieur de lui, l'appelait de toutes ses forces, de toute son envie et la voix ne s'était calmée que quand Dean l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quand il l'avait retrouvé.

La deuxième fois où Cas l'avait entendu crier dans sa tête c'était quand Naomi l'avait manipulé. Il avait tué un millier de Dean silencieux, mais comment aurait-il pu tuer celui qui l'appelait à s'en fendre l'âme ?

Et puis il y avait eut tous ces moments horribles où le silence lui était tombé dessus. Où il n'entendait plus la voix de Dean, où il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. C'était ce qu'il avait le plus détesté dans le fait d'être humain, l'absence de Dean, et finalement ne même plus être sûr qu'il l'appelle. Se faire rejeter par Dean qui lui demandait de quitter le bunker, penser que Dean ne voulait plus de lui. Avoir le cœur brisé.

Il avait récupéré finalement de la Grâce et la voix était revenue. Enfin. Et c'était un soulagement. C'était comme remplir le vide envahissant.

_Cas. Cas. Cas._

Alors quand la voix de Dean s'était tue à nouveau alors qu'il avait de la Grâce et que Metatron lui avait dit que Dean était mort, il avait été obligé de le croire. Et ça lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arracher cxes sentiments humains qu'il avait en lui.

Il s'était laissé aller, laissé tomber, sombrer. Même si Sam lui avait dit que Dean était vivant, il restait desepérément silencieux et Cas était entrain de mourir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il perdrait la Grâce ou parce qu'il n'entendait plus Dean.

Et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'être sauvé.

Puis Sam avait retrouvé Dean, Dean en démon, et pour Dean, Cas se battrait, pour l'aider, pour le ramener, pour au moins essayer. Quand Dean revint, sa voix explosa à l'intérieur de son être et Cas se sentit apaisé.

_Cas. Cas. Cas._

Et c'était doux, c'était se sentir vivant, c'était avoir envie de se battre, être debout et lutter.

Cette voix dans son corps comme un tambour, perturbant chacune de ses molécules, ne voulant plus se taire et résonnant parmi les autres appels, c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

\- Cas.

_Cas. _

En cœur. Désir et voix. Dean qui l'appelle avec son âme et avec sa bouche et Cas qui vient, comme il peut. Qui vient et qui se tient si près de celui qui l'appelle si fort, parce qu'il a envie de le toucher et parce qu'il le sent : Dean a envie qu'il le touche.

Et c'est deux corps penchés l'un vers l'autre, si prêt, si prêt

\- Cas, murmura Dean.

Et pourtant il criait. Il le hurlait. _Cas._

Et Cas… Cas ne trouva qu'une chose à faire.

Il le serra dans ses bras.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je viens de voir l'épisode 10x14 de SPN, et comme je suis … Terrifiée. Et bien je me disais qu'un truc vraiment mignon à poster serait un bon moyen de m'en remettre. Alors voilà un truc juste chou, sans rien et avec du pas grand-chose. C'est Maëve (Maeve Fantaisie) qui m'avait demandé d'écrire cette fic alors je l'ai fais, surtout que ça m'inspirait pas mal. Et oui je sais il ne se passe que dalle mais bon, j'aime l'idée de Dean appelant Cas sans arrêt.


End file.
